


Jem gets a visitor

by Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Will, Magnus is mentioned like once, Mild Angst, i think, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac/pseuds/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac
Summary: Right after the birth of Mina Carstairs, Tessa is exhausted and needs to sleep to regain her energy.While she does that, Jem decides to go outside for a while to enjoy the breeze but a visitor comes to talk with him instead.(I suck at summaries, I promise the story’s better)





	Jem gets a visitor

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who the visitor is, don’t lie. I don’t know if anyone’s done this yet so if they have I’m sorry I didn’t mean to steal your idea. 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Jem stares down at a sleeping Tessa with their new born girl, Mina, sound asleep in her arms. He smiles to himself and reaches down to tuck a strand of hair out of Tessa’s face and behind her ear.

Magnus had left after he made sure everything was fine, and now it was just Jem looking over his new family, if you didn’t count Kit, who was in his room doing god knows what.

“Jem?” A soft voice called out.

Jem saw Tessa open her eyes tiredly, careful to not move and wake up Mina.

“Shh, it’s okay, good back to sleep,” Jem kisses her forehead as she drifts off.

With one last glance in the room, Jem shut the door as quiet as he could as to not disturb the two, and walked outside.

It was late in the evening, though still light outside with a cool breeze, the sky was filled with warm colours as the sun was about to set. There were barely any clouds invading it, and no one beyond the grass plains.

Jem sat down on the porch and watched the scenery for a while, lost in thought. He looked down at the grass, watching the flowers sway softly side to side. Suddenly he looked up.

He’d thought he had seen someone he used to know. He lifted his hand as to reach out to him.

But there was nothing there.

“Will?” Jem asked the air, uncertain. As expected, no response.

Jem scoffed at himself and he raked the hand that was in the air through his hair. Of course there was no one there. He shut his eyes, there was just the tiniest bit of hope in Jem, that thought, hoped, he’d be able to see him.

The weight of something touching Jems shoulder had him jump and look up. Jem widened his eyes as he saw who was the one touching his shoulder.

“Jem,” Will was standing in front of him, his hand on Jems shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. “James,”

Jem blinked up at him. He pushed the wood floor behind him to make himself stand. Will was still a bit taller, as always.

“Will?” Jem asked again, this time with a breathlessness to his voice.

Will smiles at Jems expression. “Hey parabatai, long time no see,”

Jem leaped forward, surprising Will as he tried to regain his balance and return the hug. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,”

“Well, I have some idea,” Will said sheepishly. Jem smacked the back of his head and Will laughed.

They stood there for awhile, enjoying each others presence as the talked and talked about nothing and everything.

The wind had died down, the trees stopped shaking and the colours in the sky started to darken. Jem didn’t want to leave, he did, but he didn’t.

“I’m proud of you, you know?” Will finally broke the hug and pat Jem on the shoulder.

“I- yeah, I know,” Wills hand dropped to his side and Jem raises his hand to touch Will.

Will met his hand in the middle. “Take care of them,”

“Will I-“ Jem was interrupted before he could say more.

“Jem!” Kits voice was heard from behind Jem, so naturally he turned to the voice.

When he turned back to look at Will, he was gone.

Jem dropped his hand and stared at where Will had been. Kit walked up to the door. Jem turned to face him, clearing his throat before answering. “Yes, Kit?”

“Tessa said she wanted you,” Kit looked behind Jem to see what he had been staring at before, then shrugged and walked back inside.

Jem looked back to where Will was standing seconds ago, but now there was nothing.

“I- I love you, Will,” Jem turned and walked up the three steps.

He put his hand to the door knob and looked through the reflection of the window. Will was standing where he once was, Jem turned swiftly but alas nothing was there.

He shook his head and opened the door. When he made it to Tessa and Mina, they were awake. They both turned to look at him as he entered, When he did he saw Kit in there as well.

“Someone wanted to see their daddy,” Tessa lifted up Mina and she chuckled.

“Come here my little Min-min,” Jem made grabby hands at Mina and Mina copies his actions. He pulled Mina into his arms and Mina happily cuddled into him.

It was now dark outside, all of the colours that had danced the sky were now gone. The wind was still brushing the trees with little effort and the crickets had started to chirp.

Mina fell asleep on Jems shoulder as he rubbed her small back. He gently put her in the crib and covered her with a blanket.

Wills words flooded his head. ‘I’m proud of you’ he said. Those same word he had said to him while he held James in his arms, back when he was a silent brother.

He looked over to see Tessa sleeping and Kit sitting there waiting patiently. He gave Kit a questioning look and Kit gestures to the door. Once the door was shut Kit looked at him, with his hands in his pockets.

“I saw him,” Kit explained. “Outside, I mean,”

Jem waited for him to continue. And he did.

“That was Will, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Jem confirmed, not knowing where this conversation was headed.

“He said it back, you know,” Kit swayed on his left foot to his right, awkwardly.

Jem smiled, he was definitely a Herondale. “Even if he didn’t, I would know. But thank you anyways,”

“Hmph,” Kit nodded and scurried off into his room, not wanting to continue the awkwardness of the conversation.

Jem watched him go and sighed. It was like having his own little Will around, though he looked more like Jace. He walked back into the room and laid down beside Tessa. He shut his eyes.

“Goodnight, parabatai,” He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kits going to be the best big brother ever, don’t even try to change my mind, you’ll fail. 
> 
> Hope you liked the story and if there are any mistakes please let me know, thanks. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for reading :))


End file.
